


supper

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 依旧时间线不明的小情侣打情骂俏短篇傻白甜ooc 我请自己吃糖我不知道“鯖味噌”是怎么翻译的所以它就是“鯖味噌”了
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji
Kudos: 6





	supper

太阳的黑子瞒不过天文学家，但对老百姓来说，太阳光芒四射就足够了。*

可能这世界上除了天道总司本人以外，不会再有第二个人能理解天道总司其人的思考回路了。

一般来说被人盯着看久了总会心里发毛的，但天道顶着加贺美的注视丝毫不为所动，愣是先把盯着看的人搞得莫名心慌底气不足地悄悄挪开目光。

恼于对方的不以为意，加贺美赌气般开口：“喂，天道。”

“怎么了？”

而天道的视线转移到自己身上来之后加贺美又觉得有些无趣了，或者是反应过来自己的举动实在是有点幼稚。现下并没有什么事需要他们俩人讨论，从一开始就只是加贺美因为太过无聊而对天道进行单方面的骚扰罢了。

“……不，没什么。”

于是没有意义的短暂对话之后两人再次陷入沉默里，天道会水，就眼睁睁看着加贺美要溺死在自己造成的尴尬里。

暂且比加贺美有趣些的手上的报纸已经被天道看得差不多，社会新闻还是那些不大不小的事件，娱乐版从来都是大略扫一眼过去，除非风间大介又接受了访谈把自己大脸摆在文字旁白黑白色的图片里——至少得看看那家伙过得怎么样，不至于再让小言担心才好。所剩无几的几张纸片被抖开发出新报纸特有的清脆响声。

漫长的时间累计下来的经验告诉天道：加贺美会在放下报纸的那一刻开始和自己搭话。

等到天道轻松翻过最后一页，把报纸合上叠好整理干净，耳边果然如他所料响起加贺美的声音。

“啊……对、对了。天道，我们晚饭吃什么？”

“鯖味噌。”

“真的吗？！”

“昨天中午树花说了想吃吧。准备上等的材料得花些时间，只能今晚再做。”

“还真是期待啊～你的鯖味噌。”

天道一抬头就能看到扒在沙发边上开心地笑成花的加贺美，眼睛里闪得像下一秒要掉出颗星星来。任谁都会说加贺美新是个不擅长掩饰自己情绪的人，况且期待天道做的饭也不是什么丢人的事情。

行天之道的男人意外地满足于这样直白的夸奖，嘴角笑容比平日柔和上了五十个百分点，甚至考虑起既然有人这么喜欢以后可以多做几次。

——虽然材料钱还是要让蹭吃蹭喝的人自己出才行。自己这样的大厨下手居然不收劳务费，天道不禁感叹加贺美新你这家伙真是赚大了。

被内心点名多次的加贺美当然完全没有意识到对面的人脑子里在想什么，把自己最开始的目的丢进记忆垃圾桶开始放飞自我，以天道为中心半径五十厘米的圆圈里瞎晃悠。

“不过说到鯖味噌，我也好想吃小煦做的啊……”

没等天道开口指出加贺美的举动有多像一只乞食的宠物狗，加贺美径直瘫倒在沙发另一边，顺带发出些不满的叹气声，轻飘飘流进天道耳朵里。

小煦的鯖味噌确实独一无二，行天之道的男人大方承认自己没办法掩盖日下部煦这个名字的光芒。

“你再去拜托她做给你吃就好了。”

“明明我拜托过很多次了……”加贺美掰着手指也没数清很多次具体是有几次，“结果最后都是被你吃掉了！”

“因为小煦做的很好吃。”

“看吧、就像这样！”

加贺美手脚并用扑腾着从沙发另一端翻到天道旁边，作势要抡上脸的一拳在鼻梁前边变成了一个更亲昵的举动。

脸皮被扯到一边去的滋味不太好受，天道立马把加贺美的手从自己脸上拿下来，稍稍用力地把作案的那只手抓在手里。

“那、晚上不做你的份了？”

“我什么时候说不吃了！”

“喔……我以为你一定会有骨气地选择不吃到小煦的鯖味噌就不吃饭这条路。”

“那不叫骨气叫笨蛋吧。”

“确实如此。”

后知后觉自己掉进语言陷阱里，加贺美气呼呼地不再给反应，把被勒得有点痛到手腕从天道手里抢了回来，脸别过一边开始盯着墙上的绿植发散思维。

然而思维列车还没走出始发站就被天道阻拦。

“没有事情可做就去找点事情做。”

站起来的天道一如既往用居高临下的眼神盯着加贺美，使加贺美终于也体验到了被人直盯着看的感受。

“听到了就赶紧起来。”

“……听不见。”

小声嘟囔的句子一下子被抓住了尾巴，天道闻声变了脸色，三步并作两步靠近加贺美，一脚踹上从沙发上延伸至茶几底下的两条腿。力气算不上大，但也足以引起那两条腿主人的注意。

“你又干什么。”

加贺美转过脑袋又看见那张欠扁的脸，忍不住让语气里带上了许多不满，可想想毕竟吃饭这样的生死大权掌握在人家手里，还是没能大声质问，加减乘除过后的句子听上去颇有些哀怨。

仿佛是听不见那些明里暗里的谴责，天道开口语气不带一点儿变化：“到时间了、我去做饭，你的腿挡住我了。”

“……你可以走反方向那一边。”

“奶奶曾经说过——”单手指天，眼神上抬，事到如今加贺美已经懒得吐槽天道招牌式的奶奶语录，不过天道的认真还是一如既往：“我是行天之道，总司一切的男人。”

“这和你踢我没关系吧！”

“所以我只走自己想走的路。——而你碍着我了。”

很有天道风格的理由，尽管不会再惊讶，加贺美还是不知道该怎么评价这人的奇怪脑回路和自我主义的行为。张嘴又闭上，最后只憋出几个字来。

“噢……那你赶紧过去。”

加贺美蹬掉拖鞋把腿往沙发上一缩，环着自己的腿心想不过是清出道路好放了眼前的大麻烦过去。

缩成一团眼神委屈好像被欺负的小动物一样的加贺美突然引起了天道莫名其妙的兴致，本来快路过的脚步在加贺美身前一滞，俯下身去把人整个环进怀里又在撅上天的嘴上轻啄一下。

“果然，还是要收你的劳务费。”

如前所述，天道唐突的举动已经吓不倒加贺美了，不过天道柔软的唇还是能染红加贺美的大半张脸。脸上冒的热气好像也被天道环住了逃不开一样，加贺美感觉周围的空气都提升了好几度，赶紧身手蹬腿赶走另一个热源。

“什、什么费不费的——吓死我了。”

看到天道被推开后只是若有所思地往厨房走，加贺美才敢舒一口气，他总感觉和天道总司这样总能把人吓得不轻的奇人在一起他总有一天会因为心跳过速而死。

“对了，加贺美。”

已经在厨房里准备打开冰箱的天道想起什么似的，又探头出来，打断加贺美在沙发上研究他才看完的晚报。

“刚才的只是定金。”

天道只丢下轻飘飘的句子又转头回去忙活晚餐，加贺美思考了好一会也没搞懂他又欠了谁什么钱，只管继续和晚报最后一页上的数独作斗争。

当然，等到大家都吃饱喝足夕阳也沉进山间的时候，加贺美会明白太阳真正的心思的。

**Author's Note:**

> *出自泰戈尔《爪哇通信》
> 
> 虽然标题叫supper但是天哥和kgm都没有吃上饭  
> 怪事  
> ……可恶 果然大晚上写这个还是好饿 我想吃饭（双关）


End file.
